<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World's Shortest Secret by Trtltot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642520">World's Shortest Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot'>Trtltot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Pregnant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kennedy Mal portrayed by Brittany Snow, Lucas Quill portrayed by Matt Lanter, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, teen in context only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trtltot/pseuds/Trtltot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy learns some news that she's honestly not ready for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Hansen/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm Pregnant [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World's Shortest Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeistAdamant/gifts">GeistAdamant</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>teen rating for context only.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kennedy stood in the med bay, deaf to everything but the thoughts in her head and her own heartbeat. It was impossible. It wasn’t, but it was. They had always been so careful...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I’m pregnant. That can’t be right. I mean... Oh no... Last time... We were </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> drunk. But I could’ve sworn... I thought he’d put on—</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranger Mal!” Kennedy was brought back to attention. A doctor was standing in front of her, arms crossed, a very severe look on his face. “Two things. One, you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that out loud. Two, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant. Just a few weeks, but definitely pregnant.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Kennedy muttered. “I think I need to sit down.” The doctor pulled over a </span>
  <span>rolly</span>
  <span> chair and offered it to Kennedy. She sat, taking her head in her hands. “Have you told the Marshall yet?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Please. Not yet,” Kennedy was pleading. “They’ll pull me out of Maggie. Please.” The doctor shook his head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Ranger Mal, but you know I can’t do that.” The doctor walked away without another word. Kennedy was left sitting in the med bay, alone with her thoughts, thinking about the fact that she was pregnant with Chuck’s kid. Sure, she loved the big idiot, but he was an idiot! How were they supposed to raise a child together? Did he even want children? What would his reaction be? </span>
  <span>Herc’s</span>
  <span>? Lucas would be happy so long as she was happy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was </span>
  </em>
  <span>she happy?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A throat cleared and Kennedy realized that she was staring at a pair of shiny Officer’s shoes. She did a slow pan up, fearing who the shoes belonged to. Her fears were validated as she slumped over in front of Marshall </span>
  <span>Pentecost</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand you have something to tell me.” It wasn’t a question.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Kennedy rolled her lips between her teeth, pausing to breathe. “I’m pregnant.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Chuck burst through the med bay doors with Lucas close on his heels. Both men wore shocked expressions on their faces. Kennedy’s eyes went wide, her face flushing a deep pink. She hadn’t planned on telling Chuck just yet. She wasn’t ready for him. She didn’t want to know what he thought about it. Not yet. Not while everything was still raw and fresh.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kennedy was on her feet and running, already out of Medical before she was even sure of where she was going. The thundering of heavy boots behind her told her she was being followed. She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was either. Lucas wouldn’t chase her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenny, stop running and talk to me!” shouted Chuck.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rangers Mal and Hansen,” the p.a. system sounded all around them, “report to the med bay immediately.” It was the Marshall. “That’s an order.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kennedy slowed to an unenthusiastic jog, and then a despondent walk, which allowed Chuck to catch up rather easily. He tried to touch her, but she jerked away.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to deal with you right now,” she said. Kennedy knew it was harsh, but it </span>
  <span>was</span>
  
  <span>the</span>
  <span> truth. She tried to pretend that she hadn’t seen the crestfallen look on his face, but it was hard. She loved Chuck, there was no question about that, but right now, she was nervous.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What happens now?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>